Five Night At Freddy's How I Imagine It
by Saul Valadez
Summary: When Mike sees the chance of get a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, He takes it but what he finds are secrets about the place and possibly might talks to some spirts on the way. I hope you like it! write a review if you want to see more fanfiction of other topics. Sorry if it doesn't have a picture but I hope people read it! First One Ever
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi this is my first fanficition and hope you like it this one is based on Fnaf and later Fnaf 2 hope you like it

and please give a good review and tell me ideas

Fnaf Chapter 1:

Mike is a man that before used to go to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria and he loved it as a kid so how would he not going to get a job for the nightwatchman. He was home when he saw this on the newspaper and he called right away the owner told Mike to see him on Tuesday and that there would be an interview for him. Mike was so happy that he was gonna get to see his friends again as he always thought of them as family and after an accident happened to his family he was gonna feel good when he sees his family. But he was also worried as that he might not get the job and that he will stay broke and he will never pay for rent. He barely had enough to support he was going to practice until he went to sleep.

9:30A.M

Mike woke up and saw the time, he said "9:30, told me at 10:00 Oh My God" Mike went to go take a quick shower before going and when he got there he rushed to the front door and ran to the manager Fazbear opened the door and saw Mike then Mr Fazbear said "You must be Mike, I'm the Manager of this company. Please come in." Mike then went to sit down on one of the chair and Mr. Fazbear asked him some questions.

After the Interview

Mr. Fazbear walked out of the office with Mike and told him he was hired and that tomorrow he was gonna start. Mike was so excited that he was hired, he was so happy he didn't care that there were paying him minimum wage. He then looked at the animatronics and started to smile then he looked at pirate cove where it said out of then began to wonder why is it closed and what happened to was Mike's favorite from all of the other,because Foxy would tell him story about how he was the greatest pirate there is and no one can beat him. Mike then went home and carried that memory with him wanting to find out what happened. He got home and took a shower and fell to sleep.

A/N So how did this first chapter go, I know it's short but please tell me how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Night:

11:45 P.M

Mike then woke up and saw the clock, as he saw that it was 11:45 he raced to his car and went to the pizzeria. Mike then as he got there and walked there saw Mr. Fazbear, he went to go talk to him and after that, Mr. Fazbear said to Mike "Good luck." Mike then thought about why Mr. Fazbear said good luck, but then just forgot about midnight stroke and Mike then heard a recording and thought it was from the previous night guard, so he heard the recording

After the recording

Mike thought for a while what the gou said on the recording and what happend in the "Bite of 87" then he saw footsteps outside and when he turned on the lights he saw he got scared he then closed the doors and waited untill he heard footsteps after 5 min Bonnie left and Mike thought what happend and why do they want to get into his he remembered what the last worker said about them seeing them as a endoskeletan without a suit and want to stuff him into a then wondered why do they see him as a endoskeleton,but as soon as he was about to wonder,he heard footsteps on the right side then without thinking he closed the right door and turned on the light then he saw chika.

4:30

Mike was wondering if this job was a good idea or not, after that he checked the camera and when he saw pirate cove,the curtains were closed (by the he has 30% of power left) and he wanted to go check by pirate cove but then thought that the others would get but then luck was on his heard the 6:00 alarm and left straigt he got home he checked online to see about the bite of 87 but he could not find informaction so he thought about investigating on the bite himself but there was a problem, the only ones who knew about it was the animatronics so he had to make a desicion, Never learn about the Bite only to wonder or try to be friends with the animitronics and learn about the Bite.

A/N So this is the 2 chapter so tell me how this is and tell me if I should keep going or no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Second Night

Mike went back to the pizzeria and saw Mr. Fazbear, he then said to him "Mr. Fazbear why do the animitronics move in the night?" Mr. Fazbear was on a rush and did not answer, Mike then got mad as he went inside and saw the animitronics, but when he saw all of them he then wanted to cry for who what do such a thing and what was a purpose of the person. He then went to the office and put his stuff down, and hoped that he would survive the night so that he can investigate.

1:00

Mike looked at the cameras untill he saw something diffrent, the poster had changed to a golden one and when he took off the camera, he saw a golden version of freddy but no endoskeleton. Mike was sure he was gonna die untill the golden freddy talk to him

"Don't be scared I know that you are not an enemy,call me Golden"

"Ok how do you know that I am an not an enemy?"

"Because I can sence that you are a good person"

"Ok do you think you can answer a question for me?"

"Sure what it is"

"What happened in the year 1987?"

"So you also heard about that"

"Yeah the guy on the phone said something happened in that year?"

Golden sighs and says "It was a girl birthday party and it was foxy turn to come out but one of the girls got up and went to go touch foxy even though in the rules it says not to touch the animitronics and something happened in the programming and when he saw the little girl his eyes changed color and he bit the girl taking of the frontal lobe and when he saw what he did it was to late, some people ran out while other people went to go call the cops, the others think it was a staff member and that is why they want to kill the nightguard to protect themself, I was going to kill you but then I sent something different from you and that is why I am telling you this"

"So that is why Pirate Cove is shut down because of that accident "

"Yup"

Then the 6:00 alarm rang, Mike then asked Golden

"Tommarow can we continue?"

"Yes"

"Ok well I'll see you later"

As Mike went out he thought of something Why did the animitronics not attack him while he was talking with Golden? and with that he left to his house


End file.
